


The Temp

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a temp job at a fashion magazine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temp

**Author:**  
**Title:** The Temp  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Word Count:** 664  
**Trope:** Business Person/Pa  
**Summary:** Arthur gets a temp job at a fashion magazine.  
**Warnings:** sex  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

The temp agency sent Arthur to a fashion magazine to be the personal assistant to the editor in chief. He walked in and found a desk full of messages and files. He started to organize the desk.

He had gotten most of the mess put right when he dropped a file on the floor. He was on his hands and knees when he saw a pair of expensive stiletto heels stop right in front of him.

“Who are you and where is my assistant?” The pair of high heels asked.

“The temp agency sent me to this place to work. I’m Arthur by the way.” Arthur stood up and held out his hand to the dark eyed beauty standing in front of him.

“I think I liked you better on your knees.” The woman looked him up and down. “You’ll do for today. I’m Guinevere Leodegrance and I want a cup of tea now. When it’s ready, bring it and my messages.”

“Yes. I have it in just a few moments.” Arthur looked around and saw an electric tea kettle over by the file cabinet. “Sugar or cream?”

“Hot. Just like I like my men.” Guinevere smirked. “You’re hot Arthur.”

Arthur swallowed. “Thank you. I think. Messages and tea in just a moment.”

Guinevere shrugged. “I expect you to work late tonight.”

“Okay.” Arthur nodded and watched the well-dressed woman go into her office.

“I think I’m in trouble.” Arthur hurried over to make tea and pick up the large stack of messages. He took them into the office.

Arthur found Ms. Leodegrance stretched out on the sofa in her office. He put the tea on the low table in front of the sofa and handed her the messages.

“Bring me the layout for the photoshoot and do the filing. At least I know it will get done with you doing it. I have to remember to hire a man when I fire that incompetent assistant that I had before.” Guinevere started to look through the messages.  

“Isn’t your assistant already fired? I thought that was what I was doing here.” Arthur caught himself looking at her legs.

Guinevere smiled. “How would you like to be my assistant permanently? I think you would be perfect for the job.”

“I would love an opportunity to serve … uh … work for you.” Arthur looked a little flushed. “Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No. Just the photoshoot and then come in here for a little while so I can get to know you better.” Guinevere smirked at him as she looked him up and down again more slowly this time.

“If you are looking for someone you can intimidate, I’m not sure I would be the right one for the job.” Arthur put his hands over his crotch to keep her from staring at it.

“Please! Let’s stop dancing around this.” Guinevere sat up and threw the messages on the floor. “We are both attracted to each other. So let’s just do it.”

“What?!” Arthur squeaked

“Drop those discount trousers and show me what you have.” Guinevere stood up and unbuckled his belt.

“Ms. Leodegrance, isn’t this sexual harassment?” Arthur asked as she pulled down his pants.

“Doesn’t look like it’s harassment to me.” Guinevere pointed to his erect penis.

“Um fine. Where do you want it?” Arthur pulled his boxers down.

She hiked up her skirt and pulled down her panties. “Anywhere you like.”

Arthur pushed her down on the sofa and pushed her legs open. He pushed inside her wet core and took her hard and fast. When she cried out as she orgasmed, he pulled back.

Guinevere smiled at him. “I know this isn’t the job you were expecting but you’re very good at your work.”

“Thank you.” Arthur grinned. “More?”  

“Yes definitely!” Guinevere stripped the rest of the way. “Can we take it a little slower this time?”

“With pleasure.” Arthur stripped and grabbed her legs followed instructions. 


End file.
